All Grown Up!
All Grown Up! is the second incarnation in the Rugrats franchise and produced by Klasky Csupo Inc. The series revolves around the lives of the familiar characters, now ten years later. It premiered in April 2003 as a preview before starting its regular run in late November (although in October, it began its regular run on YTV in Canada). The show is based on "All Growed Up", the Rugrats 10th anniversary special (aired in 2001), which proved popular enough that Nickelodeon decided to commission a whole series. Production began in September 2002. The principal characters and their traits (as well as their voice performers) have been carried over from the original Rugrats series, with a handful of changes and additions. Characters Episodes Home video releases Reception All Grown Up! received mixed reviews from fans of the original series. While they were happy to see the Rugrats characters return, they felt that it was too bland and generic and lacked the charm, creativity and feel of the original series, which had a very unique premise. It was also criticized for rewriting the characters' personalities and having many continuity problems and retconning. However, the show does have a cult following. When the series premiered its regular run, more than 3.2 million viewers, and over a third of all kids watching cable in the United States, tuned in, enough to put it into the 2nd place slot for the week, behind an NFL game on ESPN, and making it the highest-rated premiere in Nick's history (the sneak peek episode that aired in April, "Coup DeVille", didn't make the top 15 cable programs for that week, due to the ongoing war in Iraq). Trivia *During summer 2003, teasers for the show aired.http://lukes42.proboards1.com/index.cgi?board=episodes&action=display&num=1091027748 However, the scenes shown were not from actual episodes of the show. The teasers showed: ** Tommy filming Chuckie for a video he's making ** Lil telling Phil in the cafeteria that he's immature ** Kimi ordering pizza to Lil at her pizza place ** Angelica and Susie running for class president ** Kimi chatting with Chuckie at the Java Lava ** Tommy and Dil having a fight ** Dil hugging Angelica in front of everyone ** The first outfits the kids wear (from pilot to Bad Kimi, and Chuckie's in Love) are the same as their first outfits in "All Growed Up", but colored differently. ** Dil is by far the most developed character in the series. ** "All Grown Up!" has three episodes with the word "rat" in the title, those episodes are, "River Rats", "Rats Race", and "Rat Traps". ** Once season two aired, the animation and art style changed drastically to HD coloring, and The characters also changed their clothes each episode. ** Although the animation and art style changed in season two, season two and future seasons still used the same intro sequence that showed the characters in their season one look/animation. ** The song in the closing credits is just the instrumentals to the opening. To listen to it, click here. ** "Rachel, Rachel" is the only episode that was produced and aired in 2006. ** "Coup DeVille", "Susie Sings the Blues", and "Chuckie's in Love" can all be watched on the Game Boy Advance. ** Only Tommy and Dil were shown as adults along with Stu and Didi being extremely old in "Brother, Can You Spare the Time?" ** All Grown Up! premieres a day after Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast opens up at Universal Studios in Orlando Florida. ** Angelica and Tommy are going to meet Emica in "All Growed Up." Gallery AllGrownUp1.jpg All Grown Up Wallpaper.jpg All Grown Up Wallpaper 1.jpg All Grown Up Wallpaper 2.jpg All Grown Up Girls Wallpaper.jpg All Grown Up Wallpaper 5.png All Grown Up Wallpaper 6.png All Grown Up Wallpaper 8.png All Grown Up Wallpaper 10.png Cree Summer interview Rugrats All Grown Up Ooze News Nick Mag Dec Jan 2004.jpg|Interview with Cree Summer, the voice actress for Susie Carmichael. Rugrats All Grown Up premiere print ad Nick Mag Nov 2003.jpg|2003 print ad for the series premiere AGU Merch Logo.png|logo used in Merchandise All Grown Up group.jpg 11718530.jpg Allgrownuplogo.png References External links * Klasky-Csupo's [http://www.cooltoons2.com/agu All Grown Up! area on cooltoons.com] (Studio site) de:All Grown Up – Fast erwachsen Category:Nicktoons Category:Cancelled shows Category:Rugrats Category:Spin-off shows Category:2000s premieres Category:All Grown Up! Category:2000s endings